Mus? Oui Sirius?
by Feasie
Summary: Sirius et Remus en planque face au 4 Privert Drive, Discussion, fous rires, amitié, bataille et pardon pour le moins... doux.


Coucou à toutes! A force de lire des Siry Moony j'ai eu une nouvelle obsession, en écrire, je m'étais déjà essayée à l'écriture, mais mes histoires étaient trop tordues et sombres, alors je recommence avec un OS cette fois, c'est plus prudent :P

Je vous souhaite juste une agréable lecture (même si je n'ose pas me relire par honte de ce que j'ai écris)

ENJOY!

.oOSBRLOo.

Remus soupira devant son chocolat chaud, enfoncé dans son canapé défoncé, il attendait depuis maintenant trente-sept minutes qu'un mouvement suspect se passe au quatre Privert Drive. Pourtant une attaque avait été planifiée à exactement vingt-trois heures et trois minutes, et maintenant à vont-trois heures et quarante minute il commençait à regretter d'avoir accepter sa mission de surveillance.

Ah, les bons tuyaux de Rogue, il semblerait que celui ci se soit, une fois de plus, mal renseigné, et ait forcé, une fois de plus, Remus à veiller à des heures trop tardive pour la pleine lune approchant. A côté de lui, un gros chien noir semblait avoir eu la même réflexion car un grognement menaçant fit vibrer sa fourrure.

Remus fit glisser distraitement sa main dans la fourrure du canidé, enfouissant ses doigts sous le pelage de l'animal, ébouriffant son poil. Padfoot grogna, de satisfaction cette fois, arrachant un sourire à Remus, il s'était tissé entre Sirius et lui un lien plus fort encore que celui qui unissait les Maraudeurs, ceux-ci étaient liés par le bonheur et l'innocence, à présent la trahison, la douleur, la peine mais aussi le pardon et l'espoir s'ajoutait à leur amitié.

Sirius se retransforma subitement, surpris, Remus retira vivement sa main, comme brûlée par le feu. Mais Sirius grogna, involontairement car après un léger moment de flottement, il éclata de rire. Un rire rauque et grave qui mit du baume au coeur du lycanthrope, qui rit à son tour, provoquant le même effet chez Padfoot. Et tout deux furent pris de fou rire, se renforçant à chaque éclat.

Dans les main du châtain, la tasse de chocolat chaud glissait dangereusement, toutes forces l'ayant abandonnée, et vint bientôt rejoindre Sirius sur le tapis, ce dernier était tombé par terre et se roulait de rire sur le tapis d'Arabella Figg, actuellement au congrès de la croquette pour chat.

Leurs rires se calmèrent doucement, happés par le sérieux qu'ils se devaient d'avoir, ils étaient en mission de sécurité pour l'ordre du Phoenix tout de même!

Sirius retourna se lover dans le canapé, la tête posée sur les genoux de Remus, invitation implicite à une caresse. Amusé par le comportement canin de son ami, l'homme passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de son ami.

-'Mus, l'interpella Sirius, tu m'empêchera pas de noyer Snivellus dans les toilettes cette fois, dis?

Remus se raidit.

- Ne dis pas ça! Chuchota-t-il furieusement, je ne veux jamais, jamais, que tu retournes là bas, finit Remus en frissonnant, désignant par ce là-bas l'effroyable Azkaban. Entre eux, jamais le nom de la prison n'était prononcé, comme si en le prononçant, ils prenaient le risque de faire revivre les souvenir les plus noirs.

-Je plaisantais Moon', s'excusa Sirius, le visage enfoui entre les genoux de son meilleur ami.

-J'espère pour toi, sac à puces.

Inconsciemment, Remus augmenta la pression de ses caresses, de distraites elle devinrent appliquées, comme pour se persuader que Sirius était bien réel, du bout des doigts, il s'assurait que ce qui avait souvent été rêve était maintenant bien réalité.

Dans le silence paisible, des bruits de transplanage se firent entendre. Sirius, en alerte, se releva souplement. Après avoir lancé le message d'alerte à l'Ordre, Remus sauta sur ses pieds et bloqua son vis à vis d'un bras maintenu sur son torse.

-Sirius, tu ne sortira pas d'ici! Tu as été autorisé à sortir du Square Grimmaud pour alerter l'Ordre d'une arrivée de mangemorts, pas pour te battre! Tonna Remus.

-Remus, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou, je veux enfin protéger mon filleul, ce que je n'ai pas su faire il y a quinze ans, laisse moi me racheter!

-Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je suis désolé Sir'. Déjà, face à la mine dépitée de son ami, son ton avait perdu de sa verve.

-Non! Rem'! Ne me fait pas ça! Je me sens sale et inutile, et je préférerais mourir en protégeant Harry, je préférerai mourir en te protégeant, mourir en étant utile, en me battant pour la paix plutôt que d'être un poids ici et à Grimmaud et me dessécher en espérant que par miracle le Ministre devienne moins con du jour au lendemain! Hurla Sirius.

Remus envoya un regard inquiet vers la fenêtre, pas un signe des l'Ordre du Phoenix. Qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient bordel!

-Écoute moi bien sale cabot, chuchota Remus à l'oreille de Sirius, faisant voler quelques mèches qu'il avait caressées quelques secondes plus tôt, il semblerait que ces bâtards de l'Ordre du Phoenix aient mieux à faire plutôt que de venir sauver la peau de ton filleul, à son tour Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil anxieux vers l'extérieur, et remarqua lui aussi que la poignée de mangemorts, sûrement envoyés en éclaireurs, ne semblait pas avoir été interceptée.

«Alors, continua Remus, plus que furieux, oui tu vas pouvoir aller te faire tordre le cou par ces fils de chienne!

Surpris de la soudaine vulgarité de son ami, Sirius resta interdit quelques instants, puis son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire, qui fit fondre la colère du loup instantanément.

Sirius ne dit rien, mais dans ses yeux Remus put voir toute la reconnaissance du Monde.

-Andiamo! S'écria-t-il, Sirius avait toujours été persuadé que son nom sonnait italien, et de ce fait, s'évertuait à parler italien dès que l'occasion se présentait. Même dans ce genre d'occasion.

Rabattant sa capuche sur son visage fin, Sirius s'élança, à la manière de ses ancêtres Cromagnons, baguette levée, cri de guerre poussé, réveillant par la même occasion la moitié de L'Angleterre, croix de bois, croix de fer.

Les hommes encapuchonnés sursautèrent, surpris par cette chose- était-ce un humain?-, qui s'élançait sur eux, mais alors qu'ils comprenaient qu'il leur fallait réagir, ils se retrouvèrent cloués à terre grâce d'un sortilège brisejambes dans les rotules. Ne renonçant pourtant pas, le plus mince des Deatheaters leva sa baguette et un éclair violet allait percuter l'intrus quand un deuxième s'interposa, subissant le sort à sa place.

Sirius, ébahi, regarda le corps de Remus retomber au sol, comme une poupée de chiffon. Se convulsant sous le sort, le frêle Remus ne semblait pas de taille à affronter ce sort que Sirius ne connaissait que trop bien, l'ayant subi toute son adolescence. Mais pourtant, les dents serrés et des larmes de douleur au coin des yeux, le lycanthrope résista, et fini par repousser le sort.

Le mangemort, décontenancé, transplana, vite suivi des ses trois compagnons, pour annoncer à leur Maître que la voie n'était pas libre. Et curieusement depuis quelques temps, le Lord Noir évitait consciencieusement les confrontation avec l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Sirius, à genoux près du loup, fixait anxieusement les paupières de son ami, priant pour qu'elles s'ouvrent. Quand le loup revint à lui, et le fixa de ses prunelles d'or, sévèrement; Sirius baissa les yeux, honteux.

Autour d'eux, les membres de l'ordre arrivaient un à un dans une suite de pop caractéristiques, jouant une mélodie aux accents surnaturels.

Bientôt, ils furent entourés d'aurors et de bons samaritains s'étant ralliés à la cause de Dumbledore, Remus leur assura que tout allait bien, que les mangemorts ne reviendraient sûrement plus, pour cette nuit en tout cas.

FolOeil leur ordonna de continuer à monter la garde au cas où; Vigilance Constante. Ce à quoi Sirius opina vivement du chef, qui fit lever un sourcil étonné à l'auror, ce n'était pas tout les jours que Black approuvait ses décisions. D'un léger sortilège, il vérifia qu'aucune créature n'avait usurpé l'identité de Black. Vigilance Constante.

Puis la musique se fit entendre à nouveau, un à un, les aurors disparaissaient.

Face à son ami, toujours allongé sur le bitume, le visage contracté par la douleur, Sirius sentit, au creux de son ventre, les torsions de la culpabilité.

Les deux prunelles ambres du loup cherchèrent celles fixement pointées vers le sol de son vis à vis. Sans un mot, Sirius souleva Remus, tel une mariée passant pour la première fois le pas de la porte dans les bras de son époux.

Avec délicatesse et douceur, Sirius déposa Remus dans le canapé où ils avaient étés si bien quelques minutes auparavant, si seulement il n'avait pas tout gâché...

-Mus'?

-Oui?

-Tu veux du chocolat chaud?

-Non, merci, et au pire je n'aurais qu'à lécher par terre, fit Remus en souriant, faisant référence à leur fou rire si grand que sa tasse lui avait échappé.

Sirius agrafa à son visage un petit sourire pâle.

-Mus'?

-Oui?

-Tu veux manger quelque chose?

-Non, merci.

-Mus'?

-Oui?

-Tu veux que je bouge ton coussin de place?

-Non, merci.

-Mus'?

-Oui? Répondit un peu plus sèchement le loup garou, la plein lune approchait et il était plus de minuit, ses nerfs étaient assez à vif comme ça sans que Sirius n'en rajoute!

-Je suis désolé, c'est moi qui ai voulu y aller, et si j'avais neutralisé correctement cette vermine il n'aurait pas attaqué et tu ne serais pas blessé, et désolé d'avoir répéter ton secret à Rogue, pardon de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance et d'avoir cru que c'était toi le traître, désolé d'...

Remus l'arrêta d'un geste de la main agacé. Pourquoi Sirius ne comprenait pas qu'il n'y était pour rien et que le seul responsable de son malheur était lui même?

-Sirius, c'est moi qui suis désolé de ne pas avoir su te retenir, et à cause de ma faiblesse tu as failli te faire attaquer. C'est moi qui devrais être à genoux devant toi aujourd'hui.

L'animagus se trémoussa sur le sol, genoux à terre, se rapprochant de Remus. Sirius glissa la main dans la chevelure dorée de son ami, son regard soudain aspiré par la danse hypnotique des nuances des couleurs, d'ambré à cuivré selon la mèche, Sirius souri en voyant que l'ancien professeur ronronnait de plaisir.

-Mus'?

-Oui?

-T'es sûr pour le chocolat?

-Oui, merci.

-Mus'?

-Oui Sirius?

-Tu veux bien que je t'embrasse?

-Oui, merci. Fit Remus, un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres.

Padfoot sourit et joignit ses lèvres à celles du Loup, au bout de leurs lèvres les sourires se mélangeait et le bonheur se dessinait.

.oOSBRLOo.

On adore tous donner notre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, alors pour ce faire, il y a les petit bouton go violet.


End file.
